


Almost

by Cisco789



Category: MGMT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco789/pseuds/Cisco789
Summary: Short tidbit I've written since there's not nearly enough fanfics of this amazing band. It's short and obscure but worse things have come out of too much free time.
Relationships: Andrew VanWyngarden/Ben Goldwasser





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Of_Antarctica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/gifts).



> Short tidbit I've written since there's not nearly enough fanfics of this amazing band. It's short and obscure but worse things have come out of too much free time.

Andrew watches as the record spins continuously in place, cracking every few seconds. His eyes slouch over his vinyl collection, each record representing a memory, all pushed together to form a colorful array of worn-out spines.

This new band, Khruangbin, played out while Andrew stood there, gazing out past his collection. 

They sound good, I hear they’re a newer band, if we ever do another late night tales I’ll make sure to add a few of their songs. 

He stood there, wine glass in hand, a cheap but fancy-looking robe tied loosely around his waist. A thought lingers and is held gently in his mind, the loving, but painful memory of an unfinished love. He stares blankly at the ghost of its potential, the blantantness of what could’ve been almost deafening, yet it's held still and lovingly. 

Ben

Benjamin

Benny

All these words repeated so many times they’ve begun to sound funny, almost foreign. 

Almost.


End file.
